


Playoncon

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based around the drunk Pause/Rob livestream where they talked about plans for Playoncon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playoncon

“Do you have any idea how much money I've already spent? I...I bought sooo many drinks for stupid nerds who don't want to spend money to get drunk, it's just...stupid,” Rob said, leaning against Pause. Pause shrugged, arm wrapped around Rob's shoulder as they walked back to the elevator to go up to their rooms. Rob jabbed the floor number as the stumbled into the elevator before pulling Pause against the wall so he could lean on the wall and Pause at the same time.

Rob licked his lips before turning towards Pause, trying to focus on his face. “Do you remember how we said we were going to make out at playoncon on the streams we did? I mean, here, because we are at playoncon and not somewhere else?” Rob said. Pause blinked, frowning as he tried to follow Rob's sentence before Rob was grabbing his face, trying to kiss him.

It wasn't a terrible kiss, but it was a rather drunk and messy kiss. Also, they were in a very public place. Pause pushed Rob off of him just as the door opened. Pause frowned at Rob before dragging him to their room, glad there was nobody outside the doors.

“Aw, do you not love me anymore?” Rob said, trying to sniffle as Pause practically manhandled him into the hotel room before closing the door shut behind him. Rob staggered over to the bed, collapsing on top of it.

“It's not that Rob, but really, couldn't you have waited until we got back here?” Pause said before crashing onto the bed next to Rob. Rob shook his head, trying to climb on top of Pause before giving up with a sigh, curling up next to Pause.

“You're a giant and I'm drunk, there's no way I can crawl on top of you,” Rob said, sounding defeated. Pause laughed before they slowly removed clothing, crawling underneath the covers. “You make a great teddy bear though,” he said with a yawn, snuggling up next to Pause. Pause chuckled before falling asleep, arms wrapped around Rob.

Pause woke up with a start as he felt Rob was rubbing against him. He was mumbling in his sleep incoherently, faint annoyance at something happening in his dreams. Pause sighed before kissing him on the forehead, cuddling him again. Rob fell still with a soft sigh, allowing Pause to finally get back to sleep.

The next time Pause woke up, the bed was empty and the shower was running. And from the sound of it, Rob was singing...something very very badly while taking the shower. Pause groaned, covering his head with a pillow. He just wanted to sleep more, his head was aching, his everything was aching.

He heard the bathroom door open and close before the bed shifted as Rob sat down on it. Pause held the pillow tightly over his head, hoping Rob would go away.

No such luck.

“Are you trying to hide from me, Poose? Afraid my sexy good looks would overwhelm you so much we'd have to stay in the hotel room for the entire day?” Rob said as he pulled at the pillow covering Pause's head. Pause groaned, clutching the pillow tighter.

“For fuck's sake Rob, I just want to sleep more,” Pause whined before giving up, letting Rob take the pillow.

“Unfortunately for you, it's already 11, which means we're late,” Rob said with a smirk as Pause rolled over. Pause groaned again before sitting up in the bed.

“Do we have to go?” Pause said before collapsing onto the bed before quickly shielding his eyes. Rob was quite naked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Rob shrugged his shoulders, clicking his tongue.

“Wellll...we could decide to not go, but I'm sure everyone would talk about they saw the two of us hanging off each other last night,” he said, grinning.

“They'd talk anyway,” Pause said, earning a bemused shrug from Rob.

Pause frowned as he pondered the idea of staying in the hotel room the entire day with Rob, ignoring everyone else and getting over the hangover.

\- - - - -

Guude sighed, staring at his phone. Pause had sent him a single text. “Busy. Don't disturb.” He was worried for a moment before his phone vibrated again. Staring down at the new text he groaned.

At least Rob was more explicit in why they had decided to ignore his texts and calls asking them where they were all day. But he really did not need those visual images.

Or the pictures Rob sent next. He was tempted to throw his phone across the room, but that might draw unwanted attention.

“Something wrong, Guude?” Van said, coming up behind Guude. “Oh god that's....that's something else!” Van said before Guude managed to close the picture and turn off the phone. “That explains where they've been I guess...”

Guude groaned. “Next time you see them, smack them?”

Van laughed. “I'll smack them, but only because they didn't invite me.”

Guude groaned again, trying very hard to not imagine that new possibility before giving up, heading towards the hopefully open bar to drown the visions away.

“You know this all started because they got drunk, right?” Van said, giggling as Guude gave a strangled sob before flicking Van the finger. Van laughed, heading into the convention hall.


End file.
